


Haunted

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond can't quite deal with the prospect that he could not only lose Q but their unborn pup as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-graphic description of childbirth

Bond just about resisted the urge to slam his hand into the wall but it was a near run thing. He wasn't good at this, not having anything to do. He felt completely helpless and he absolutely hated it. Behind the doors in front of him, the life of not only Q but that of their unborn pup lay in the balance and there wasn't a single thing that Bond could do to help them. All he could do was wait.

He hadn't even been in the country when it had started. Despite an agreement with M that Bond wouldn't be sent out once Q had reached the later stages of pregnancy, something had come up which required a double-0 and, despite the protests of Bond and Q, he had been sent out on the proviso that he would only be a couple of hours away and, should anything happen, he would be recalled whether the mission was completed or not. In the end, he had just completed the mission when he got a phone call from Tanner telling him that he was booked on a flight in an hour's time and that when he returned, he needed to go straight to The Portland Hospital and that they were expecting him.

Apparently Q had been having contractions on and off for the whole afternoon and evening but had pushed them aside as Braxton Hicks as he still had several weeks to go before his due date. He hadn't told anyone, instead continuing with his work until a concerned R had fetched Tanner, who had taken one look at Q and escorted him to hospital, ignoring all of Q's protests. Not for the first time, Bond was immensely grateful for the beta's friendship with Q and the way that Bond could always rely on Tanner to keep an eye on Q when Bond couldn't. Tanner had obviously smoothed the way at Heathrow because Bond slipped easily through security and into the waiting town car.

By the time that Bond entered the hospital at a dead run, Q had been in labour for fifteen hours. Logically, Bond had known that this day was going to come and he had thought that he was ready for it. He had spent the last few months trying to be the one who remained clam while Q tried not to panic. In reality, he had the feeling that it was Q who had remained calm while Bond had panicked. Even if he wasn't at all prepared for the sight of an exhausted Q, screaming and crying out with each contraction.

What he wasn't prepared for was the feeling of helplessness. There was nothing that he could do to make this go quicker or take the pain away from Q. All he could do was let Q crush his hand while he wiped away the sweat from Q's forehead, dotting kisses across his hair and temples and murmuring platitudes about how well he was doing and how proud of Q he was. Even so, despite being told that he was doing everything right and as focused as he was was on Q, he couldn't miss the worried looks being exchanged by all of the medical professionals that were constantly in and out of the room. He had been sitting with Q for two hours, Q getting more and more exhausted with each contraction, when one of the doctors approached and asked to speak to him in private. Exchanging a glance with Tanner, he waited until the beta had taken a seat opposite him and Q's free hand before pressing a kiss to Q's hand and following the doctor outside.

Bond's every fear and worry threatened to overwhelm him as he was informed that, if they allowed Q to continue with a natural birth then inevitably Q would exhaust himself to the point where losing both Q and the pup was a very real possibility. The only option was for Bond to give consent for them to perform an emergency caesarean section. Terrified by the prospect of losing Q, Bond agreed, blindly signing the necessary paperwork before walking back inside the room to explain everything to Q. The next forty-five minutes passed in a daze, his senses all seemingly dull in what he knew he would normally find incredibly disconcerting.

The doctors wasted no time in preparing Q for surgery and Bond had been allowed to walk down to the operating theatre with him but was not allowed into the theatre itself, forced to wait in the sterile corridor with nothing but several uncomfortable plastic chairs and wait for news.

(~*~)

Bond wasn't sure how long he stood in the corridor, alternately pacing up and down and resisting the urge to take his frustrations out on the walls. He was hyper-aware of every noise, no matter how small, desperate for any news of Q and their pup. A door swinging open had his attention but even though it wasn't a doctor with news, Bond relaxed at the sight of Alec Trevelyan, willingly accepting the bear hug from the other double-0.

“Tanner called me back a couple of hours ago. Said you'd need a familiar face. What's the news? How's Q? And the pup?”

“I don't know. They haven't told me anything since they took Q in. He'd been in labour for seventeen hours and was nowhere near giving birth. He was just becoming more and more exhausted. The doctors said that if they didn't operate then I faced losing both Q and the pup.”

Bond raked a hand through his hair and stared at the man beside him. The man who, besides Q, knew Bond best in the world. The man who had seen him at his best, his worst and everything in between. “I can't do this, Alec. I can't lose him. It's like Tracey and Vesper all over again but it's not. It's ten times worse. If I lose Q … I just can't.”

He wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. Didn't know where to begin.

“Look, this is Q we're talking about. He's not going to give up without a fight and if you think that he'd ever willingly leave you, then you've taken too many blows to the head. You need a stiff drink. Vodka?”

Bond had just reached out to take the flask when he heard his name called and looked up to see a doctor in scrubs that, to Bond's relief, were blood-stain free.

“Q? How is he?”

“Your mate is fine Mr Bond. The surgery went smoothly with no complications.”

“And?” Bond held his breath.

“Congratulations Mr Bond. You have a son. Mother and pup are doing well. If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you through...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/206330.html)


End file.
